Swirling Storms
by Brandiwine
Summary: Killian's son poisons his wife on Betazed. He sends her to Dr. Julian Bahsir on DS9 so he can heal her. Dr. Bashir also lands on a desolate planet and finds an aphasic girl who is related to his friend. Please leave reviews.


"Star Trek: Deep Space Nine"

SWIRLING STORMS

by Brandiwine

January 7, 2010

Part 1: Prologue

Dominion occupation of Betazed

Wind whispered around the planet as Jemhadar soldiers trooped the streets. Rain pelted that day as Killian Kiterin sat in his office scanning patient reports. Good thing his wife and son were home where it was safe he thought as lights materialized in his office and Captain Benjamine Sisco appeared with Constable Odo and Kira Nerys.

"Dr. Kiterin I presume." Sisco announced as Killian stared at them dumbfounded.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Killian asked reaching for the phaser at his belt.

"That will not be necessary, Doctor. We're on your side." Odo gruffed as Killian saw he was a shapeshifter.

"All right. Is this something to do with Julian?" Killian asked as Dr. Bashir joined them.

"I thought he would help us if I were here." Julian said with medkit in hand.

"Julian! Good to see you." Killian said as they embraced.

"Good to see you too. I told Sisco about our friendship. I hope that's ok." Julian said as Killian noticed the other three were armed just like he and Julian were.

"You have to be careful here. The jemhadar are everywhere."

"That's why we're here, Doctor. We need you to help us infiltrate Betazed." Sisco said as Killian stared.

"I'm a psychiatrist. What can I do?" He asked knowing this could not be good.

"We need you to help us gather Betazoids to liberate your planet. Aren't you tired of the soldiers and curfew?" Sisco asked as Killian glared.

"The Dominion tortured and killed my mother. Tell me what to do." Dr. Killian said becoming a soldier just like that.

One

Betazed 2373

Kitrin gazed out a picture window made of stained glass at the frozen ice of Lake Kitaria. She wore a vivid-blue, wool dress with wool socks when she decided she needed hot chocolate. She turned away from the window to see her son Rafe watching her as she smiled at him and spoke.

"hi."

"Hi. Where's Father?" He asked watching her pad through an elaborately decorated hallway to the kitchen with tiles in tones of different blues.

"I think he's in his study. Why? You can knock if you wish to see him." She said taking out three mugs before Rafe put one back.

"None for me, please. I'm not thirsty."

"Ok. Your father will be thirsty. Where are the marshmallows?" She thought aloud turning her back as Rafe poured half of a powdered packet in each cup before she had turned around.

"Did you find them, Mother?" He asked watching her replicate hot milk to pour over the cocoa she'd added minutes before.

"Yes. How are you getting on in school, Rafe? You seem upset most of the time." She conversed mixing both mugs with a spoon.

"I'm making the best of it. Kids laugh at me because I don't have telepathy."

"They don't know what a blessing it can be not to have it." She said blowing on her cup before thought-casting to Killian to come and join her.

"Sorry. I lost track of time." The tall Betazoid said eyeing his wife who's lips were tinged a slight blue.

"Kin, is the cocoa old?" She asked as her body felt numb to her as Killian moved closer.

"No. If your lips are tinged blue, it is poison. We must connect minds. Ready?" He asked as she convulsed with a nod of her head.

"Like when Rafe was coming. Help me, Kin!" Kitrin screamed as Rafe watched wondering why he'd done it.

"Focus on the seashell. Remember the seashell and the sea?" Killian coached holding her in his arms as he carried her out to his shuttle as fast as he could run after securing the house so Rafe could not leave.

"Sing the song, Kin." KITRIN murmured as Kin sang to Kitrin telepathically as his nimble fingers danced across the keypad of his shuttle setting coordinates for Space Station DS9 where he knew Julian Bashir could help when he couldn't.

"Kit, listen. When you get to where you're supposed to go, keep saying Julian Bashir. Do you hear me?" He asked as the song about a seashell flitted through their joined minds.

"Julian?" She thought as Killian kissed her and left her alone on the shuttle to go where he knew she would be healed.

"Just keep saying Julian Bashir, Kit. I will join you as soon as I deal with our son." He thought to her as the shuttle powered up and lifted into the sky taking his Imzadi away.

"What did you do?" Killian asked finding Rafe sitting on his bed in his room staring at the wall.

"Why do you blame me?" He asked as Killian glared, trying to stay calm as he talked with his ten-year-old son.

"I know when you lie. Do you not know that?" He asked standing far away enough from Rafe that he could not strike him.

"I hate it here! I hate all Betazoids! Mother is one of them! Mother will die will she?" He asked calming a little as Killian laced his hands behind his back.

"She gave you life after ten agonizing hours. She nurtured you and never thought-casts around you. Why would you poison her? You are her son. You are my son. Why?" Killian asked as Rafe's face fell.

"Mother will not press charges." Rafe said as Killian took out a small screen and called his friend Gade Eamure who was a Bajoran counselor where Killian worked as a Psychiatrist.

"Hi, Kin. Working late again?" Gade asked as Killian concentrated on his friends ridged nose.

"Gade, I need your help."

"Sounds serious. Is it Kit?" Gade asked peering intently at Killian's stern gaze.

"Rafe just tried to poison her and me. She drank the poison. I did not."

"Where is Kit? Do you want me to watch Rafe until you join with Kit again?"

"I'd appreciate that. Kit is on her way to DS9. I'll need another shuttle as soon as I bring Rafe and settle him in."

"What do you want done?" Gade asked noting anger in Killian's opal eyes.

"I want him subdued until I come back. We're coming now." Killian announced hanging up after Gade had disconnected. Rafe stood behind Killian with a packed bag as his gaze softened.

"Will I be gone long? What of my mother?" He asked as Killian saw sadness and regret in his sons young eyes.

"Your mother will be fine. You will see us soon. Right now, you must go to Gade and let him take care of you."

"Uhhuh." Rafe said as Killian embraced his son feeling intense anger, resentment, and grief emanating from his slim build.

"Your mother and I love you. We always have. Next time, come to me before making such a foolish move. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father. What will it be like for me? I'm afraid." He said as Killian stood beside him with his arm draped over his shoulder.

"It will not be pleasant, but it will get better. You will be given Anti-psychotic medication and probably be restrained for a time. I'm not pleased about what you've done."

"So I'm to be punished?" Rafe asked staring at his shoes.

"No, you are to be helped. I must help your mother and then come back and help you. It will not be forever." Killian said as Rafe squared his shoulders and took Killian's hand as his father sensed it was time to go.

Two

Kira Nerys stood at Ops gazing out the portview when she saw a shuttle coming through the wormhole with a Betazoid insignia. She watched it get closer as she pushed a button signaling Captain Sisco who was upstairs in his office reviewing reports.

"Kira to Sisco."

"Sisco here. What is it, Major?" He asked turning his attention away from a report written by his Chief of Operations.

"There's a Betazoid ship coming through the wormhole. You better come down here." She said watching the shuttle bicariously turn toward the station like it was about to crash.

"What is it, Major? Have you asked them to identify themselves?" Sisco asked after skipping down a spiral staircase to join her at the helm.

"I was just about to do that. This is Space Station Deep Space Nine. I'm Major Kira Nerys. Can you identify yourself?" She asked as the screen lit up showing a woman reclining in a seat barely conscious with blue tinged lips and pasty white skin.

"Julian Bashir." She murmured as Kira and Sisco were perplexed.

"Are you in need of medical attention?" Kira asked as Sisco put the tractor beam on the shuttle so it would not crash into them.

"Daughter of the Julian Bashir." The woman murmured as her shuttle was towed into Docking Bay 1.

"Kira to Infirmary. Dr. Bashir."

"Yes, Major. Go ahead." Dr. Bashir answered with his usual crisp in charge voice.

"You have a woman on a shuttle in Docking Bay 1 in need of medical attention."

"On my way. Bashir out."

"Kira out." She said as the con channel closed and Dr. Julian Bashir marched off to his task.

"I'm Dr. Bashir. Aren't you Killian's wife Kitrin?" He asked as Kitrin was in and out of consciousness.

"Killian sent me to you. Rafe poisoned my cocoa." She said as Julian entered the shuttle before unbuckling her harness and ordering a crash cart.

"Killian is my friend. You're in good hands." He said softly as she smiled as he decided it would be faster to beam there instead of using a lift.

"Bashir to Ops. Medical emergency. Two to beam to the Infirmary. Energize." Bashir finished as a beam of light encircled them and deposited them where his instruments to help this woman lie.

"What's happening?" Kit murmured as Julian extracted some of her blood.

"I'm checking to see if the poison's entered your bloodstream." He said as she closed her eyes because her mind was still linked to Killian's in a way.

Seashell, seashell on the ground. What's that sound? What's that sound. Seashell, seashell on the floor. I can hear the ocean roar.

"Your mother has made it to Julian. He will help her." Killian said after beaming Rafe and he to Circle of Hope where Gade waited.

"How is she?" Rafe asked ansi because he couldn't read minds or sense emotions like his parents.

"I don't know yet. I will join her soon." He said as Rafe saw Gade and smiled.

"Hi, Rafe. How ya doing?" The man asked with caring brown eyes and short-cropped black hair.

"I'm ashamed. I hurt a woman who has done nothing but love and care for me. Am I a monster?" He asked as Gade led them to a nearby sparse room.

"No, you're just a troubled youth who has no telepathic or empathic powers. It can get to someone at school like it has you." Gade said taking Rafe's bag, stowing it in a smallish closet.

"It's been this way all my life." Rafe said as Killian hugged Rafe letting Gade give him a hypo spray of meds.

"It was that way for Lon Sudor I expect." Gade said as Killian knelt down and removed his son's shoes before tucking him in bed as Gade restrained him with four-point restraints.

"These are for your own safety because some patients hit against the forcefield almost killing themselves."

"Father, do you have to go?" Rafe asked as it was Killian's turn to look sad.

"As soon as your mother is well again, we will come back. Perhaps something can be worked out." Killian said kissing Rafe's head before taking his leave.

"I'll be monitoring you if you need anything." Gade said as Rafe said nothing as Gade looked sad before leaving him to himself.

Three

"Julian." Kitrin murmured as Julian bled her until the black was replaced with red.

"Yes." He said as her eyes fluttered open and closed as she was in and out of consciousness still.

"Julian."

"Yes, I'm Julian. You're Kitrin. The blue tinge has left your lips. Your skin is also gaining some color. Are you thirsty?" He asked as she saw Killian's face in her mind.

"Yes. Jelara Juice?" She asked as hands helped her to drink from a cup she could not see.

"More?" The doctor asked as she shook her head.

"Better or worse?" She asked feeling delight emanate from the form near her biobed.

"Better, but not out of the woods. It will take a few days for the poison to totally leave your body. Is there someone I can call?" He asked as her eyes shot open and she spoke clearly.

"Eyes in the dark watching me." She said taking Julian's hand.

"Who's eyes? You seem afraid." Julian said patiently as she continued.

"I turned my back and hands poured poison in my cup. I watched the moon come out over Lake Kitaria. It was frozen from the winter." She said as Julian noticed another shuttle approaching through a nearby viewport.

"Space Station DS9. This is Killian Kiterin of the 12th house of Betazed. Permission to come aboard." Killian said seeing the familiar faces of Kira and Sisco on his screen.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Kiterin. Is it your wife who came before you?" Sisco asked as Killian's face stayed unemotional.

"Yes. She was gravely ill." Killian said seeing compassion in Sisco's commanding face.

"You're clear to dock in Docking Bay 2. Your wife's shuttle is in Docking Bay 1."

"Thank you, Captain. I'm very worried about her." He said as the screens were replaced by images of starships as Killian disembarked his shuttle and hurried off to the Infirmary.

"How is she?" Killian asked finding Julian in his office working on Kitrin's chart on a data pad screen.

"Hi, Kin. Long time no see. It's a good thing you sent Kit here. The poison was Kitarian." Julian said as Killian found a chair to slump into.

"Did she speak?" He asked sensing she was sleeping and dreaming of the Jelara Jungle where they'd taken lunch once upon a time.

"She'll be fine, but she needs a few days for the poison to leave her body. Can you stay?"

"Try and kick me out." Killian smiled as Bashir patted his back.

"It's been awhile since Starfleet Medical."

"Indeed it has. How about we have some fun until Kit rouses again huh?" Killian asked with a mischievous look that made Julian laugh.

"I expect we can have a game of Tennis and Darts in a hollosuite before she wakes again. Word of warning though." Julian said before going to alert his staff he'd be out.

"Yes." Killian said pausing in the door.

"The poison is leaving her body slowly. She may have a fit or may soil herself. She needs to stay in bed until she's strong enough to leave it." Julian said sternly as Killian nodded.

"You saved her. I understand. I will care for her. We are bonded since we were ten. She holds my heart."

"I've studied up on Betazed. I quite understand." Julian said telling Jabril he'd be back later and to keep an eye on Mrs. Kiterin.

"Yes, Doctor. We'll call you if there's a problem." Jabril said earning a knowing smile from a doctor who was also a friend.

Four

Julian and Killian had played a game of Tennis that Julian won before Killian beat Julian at darts in Quarke's bar as the Ferengi joyfully took Killian's latinum to pay for their drinks and hollosuite usage.

"I can pay you know." Julian said as Killian smirked.

"You can pay next time. I want to bring Kit here for a drink. She likes to hear the word Dobbo." Killian said as Quarke's shark-like teeth smirked also.

"Was there something you wanted to attain from me, Dr. Kiterin?" Quarke asked as Julian narrowed suspicious eyes at him.

"Killian doesn't deal in stolen goods." Julian warned as Quarke looked innocent.

"I was merely reminding the good doctor of his request of some jewelry last time he was here."

"You mean you were able to acquire the earrings and ring?" Killian asked with delighted eyes.

"For the price we discussed of course." Quarke said seeing a chair looking much to him like Constable Odo.

"You'll have it when I bring Kit here another time. Can you keep them for me?" Killian asked handing Quarke ten bars of Gold Pressed Latinum.

"Doctor, Rules of Acquisition. We aim to do good business." Quarke said taking the money before stowing away the item in question in a nearby safe as Odo watched him the whole time.

"Bird in the wind. Heart in my hand. Breath in my body." Kit said rising up in bed after alerting Jabril's attention.

"It's ok, Mrs. Kiterin. I'll call your husband and Dr. Bashir." Jabrill soothed as the door hissed open emitting Killian at a run with Julian behind him.

"Kit, you're ok. Do you know where you are?" Killian asked helping her to lie down against a pillow.

"Ds9?" She inquired as Julian checked her vitals with his medical tricorder.

"Try to relax her. Her bloodpressure is up and her pulse is quick." Julian warned as their eyes locked and she began to feel sleepy again.

Seashell, seashell On the ground. What's that sound? What's that sound? Seashell, seashell On the floor. I can hear the ocean roar.

"What are you telling her?" Julian asked as his tricorder registered her vitals come to a rest of normality.

"Betazoids do partner trances. I was singing to her and hypnotizing her. I do it with my patients at times. You said to help and I did." Killian voiced gazing at his wife with startling, opal eyes.

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest." Julian said as Killian came up with an idea.

"Julian, could I use your office for privacy? Could a bed be brought in there?" He asked as Julian smirked.

"Are you sure you want to do that in here?" He asked as Killian laughed.

"I just want to wash her and change her clothes. No dirtiness." He said as Julian laughed next giving Killian what he asked for as he washed Kit while she slept, braided her hair anew, and dressed her in soft, pink pajamas.

"You are a lucky man." Julian said once she was back in a biobed out in the open.

"In a way I am. In another way, I'm troubled." Killian said seated beside Kit's biobed.

"Your son you mean?" Julian conversed as Killian nodded.

"He poisoned Kit and I wasn't there to stop it. I had my head buried in work when she drank that stuff." Killian said guiltily as Julian sighed.

"Even highly sensitive minds can make mistakes." Julian said hoping to comfort his friend.

"I guess you're right if you're talking Post Gangliotic nerve." He said as Julian glared before laughing.

"Funny how people never forget that." Julian said as Killian nodded smiling as Kit slept with a yellow camillion in her hands.

"I gave that to her. I found it in the Jelara Jungle one day when we were having lunch."

"Women and flowers." Julian mused as Killian joined Kit in her dream.

Jelara Jungle

Kit and Killian sat on a blanket on a hill amongst jungle-like scenery. She wore a braid and a brown dress. He wore a black suit with his black curls streaming behind his back. A basket was between them open so Killian could see what Kitrin had brought.

"You hate my dress." She thought as he laughed.

"I don't hate it. I think pink or blue would suit you. What do you think about me?" He asked moving to feed her a handful of utaberries.

"I'd like to see you in powder-blue. You are truly handsome." She thought as he saw some color under a bush and picked it.

"How about a camillion for your moods?" He said handing it to her as she blushed with delight.

"These are rare and do you know what they mean, Mr. Man?" She asked with a stern face as the flower was blue.

"It's like this." He said taking out a bond gift for her in a box with a face that looked like his laughing.

"What does this mean?" She asked smiling at what he offered her.

"It means this. Imzadi, You will be mine."

"Oh? You think so huh?" She inquired letting the sun glint on her earrings of four and a half rings in each ear.

"I know so. We were bonded at ten. Will you dismiss me now?" He asked as they moved to embrace on the hill as Killian's 12 ringed bracelet gleamed in the sun.

"I accept you, but there is my Da and mother." She said as Killian groaned.

"Your father is humanoid, but your mother is Betazoid. Will they understand?" He asked as they fed each other bites of Raixen, Oskoid, and utaberries before Killian laid down on the hill holding his stomach.

"I think they will adore you if I do. Full huh? What about dessert?" She asked as he again groaned.

"Will you kill me, Woman before our marriage bond?" He gasped as she stepped near him and administered a carbolic.

"Perhaps you will do something like this for me one day. Minds intwine as hearts and hands join." Kitrin uttered as Killian took her hand and let her lead him away with the basket under her arm and the blanket over her shoulder as both Kit and Killian smiled at the memory of their courtship.

"Is she doing well?" Sisco asked quietly so as not to startle Killian's revery.

"She's getting well thanks to Julian Bashir and thanks to your kindness, Captain." Killian said shaking Sisco's hand as he smiled.

"You helped us with Betazed during part of the Dominion War. The Federation will not forget that."

"Well. Since Betazed is part of the Federation of Planets, we'd better assist when and wherever possible." Killian said as Sisco nodded before taking his leave.

Five

"Hello, Rain." Killian said picking up his screen after it had beeped three times.

"Hello there. Mind answering a question for me?" The tall man asked wearing a green tunic with jeans.

"You mean where is your daughter and grandson?" Killian asked seeing displeasure in the man's vivid, blue eyes.

"I gave you my daughter on your marriage bonding day. You said you'd keep her safe. Was I wrong to trust you?" Rain asked as Killian saw Reannin beside him.

"Let him talk, Dear. You haven't given him a chance." She said mirroring Kitrin's opal eyes.

"Kitrin was poisoned by Rafe. I sent her here to DS9 and Julian Bashir saved her. She needs a couple of days for the poison to leave her body."

"Is Rafe in a rehab colony?" Reannin asked with sad eyes.

"No. He's being looked after by my friend and colleague Gade Eamure."

"Kin, who are you talking to?" Kit asked groggily from her biobed that he sat beside conversing on his screen.

"It's your mother and Da. Want to say hello?" He asked as tears swelled in her huge eyes.

"Can they come here? I don't have the strength." She said as the screen blinked out and Killian knew Rain and Reannin would be here within the hour.

0900 hours

"You have company, Dr. Kiterin." Sisco said leading Rain and Reannin into the Infirmary the next morning.

"Thank you, Captain. I hope we're not an imposition." Killian said finding chairs for his inlaws.

"Not at all. We're happy to see new faces here on DS9 from time to time." Sisco said leaving as Julian peaked out from his office to see what was going on.

"Dr. Julian Bashir, Rain and Reannin Decklin:"

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for saving my daughter." Rain said as they shook hands.

"I pride myself on research." Julian said as Reannin hugged him.

"So modest. You saved my Little One. Such a healer." She said hearing Killian laugh as Julian blushed.

"Thank you." JULIAN said picking up a medical scanner to see how Kit was doing.

"How am I today, Julian?" Kit asked with half-closed eyes.

"The poison is leaving nicely, but you'll need to stay here for a few more days. I'm sorry." He said as she raised herself up with Rain's help and kissed his cheek.

"I would be dead if not for you. Don't be sorry." She said as her father held her tight so she could sit up.

"Let me know if anything changes." Julian said going back to his office as nurses and other medical staff mealed around them.

"Awgraw. Mygirl." Rain whispered in her ear holding her close as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"How lucky I am to have you here, Da. Will you sing?" She asked as Reannin brushed and rebraided her hair.

"Ok. First, what about Rafe?" Rain asked as Kit frowned.

"Rafe?" Her brows furrowed as Rain frowned and gazed at Killian.

"Please excuse her. She's on medication for the poison." Killian explained as Kit grasped Rain's sleeve.

"A promise, Da?"

"If I can. What?" He asked rocking her slightly.

"Go and see Rafe. Tell us how he is. Will you?" She asked as Reannin felt the drowsiness of her daughter.

"Of course we will. No promise is needed." Reannin said motioning for Rain to put her to bed.

Sheoor, sheoor. Come to my door. Knock and I will open to ye. Never more, never more Will I wonder where the feye hide from me.

"where does that come from?" Killian asked feeling a bit sleepy himself.

"My father sang it to me and I sing it to my daughter now. Besides, where does the seashell song come from?" Rain asked with hooded, mirthful eyes.

"My mother. Tradition." Killian said as they all smiled before Rain and Reannin hugged a sleeping Kit and then Killian before taking their leave.

"So, your inlaws are Humanoid and Betazoid. What's that like?" Julian asked handing Killian a mug of cocoa.

"Thanks. It's why Rafe has no telepathy and suffers I suppose." He said taking his chair beside his dreaming wife as she ended up at the Jenaran Falls.

Jenaran Falls

"I see you wore a pink dress today." Killian said helping her step over a rock.

"And I see you wore blue. I like it." She said hugging him before they sat down on a rock big enough for both of them as water streamed over a crystal form.

"How are your folks?" He thought holding her hand.

"They're fine. How are you?" She asked watching water cascade over bright rocks.

"All I think about is you." He thought kissing her hair.

"Funny, I have the same problem. Imzadi, can we be alone in our minds together?" She asked as they touched heads.

"Are we not already? What of the falls?" He asked holding her tight.

"They are so beautiful. The water is so clear and the rocks are so colorful. What do you think?" She asked as he took her hand and helped her from the rock over to a lush, green grassy knoll.

"I think we should get closer." He said as they spooned together and lay there as Killian thought-cast Yeats to her as she gave him her heart.

"Penny for your thoughts." Julian said as Killian was startled back to the present.

"She's dreaming about the Jenaran Falls on Betazed. We often took excursions." He said with star-gazing eyes.

"Where do I find someone like Kitrin?" Julian asked sipping Tarkalian tea.

"Don't you have Girlfriends?" He asked enjoying the rich taste of milk chocolate in his mouth.

"Yes, but it's not like having a wife like Kit. Would you reccomend Betazed as a romantic place?" Julian asked as Killian rolled his eyes.

"I think Rysia for you. Betazed is nice though. The museums are magnificent with curved walls that hold the paintings and benches to meditate on." Killian mused taking Kit's hand.

"Meditation is good for the body." Julian supplied putting his teacup in the replicator as Killian's mug joined it and disappeared.

"It was what helped get Kit here. It also helped her when Rafe came." Killian said looking sad.

"It's been ten years. How did you not know of Rafe's problems?" Julian asked with a kind tone.

"I think maybe they were ignored. No parent is perfect. We tried not to thought-cast around him. I think it was school and the children there that found he could not communicate like them. Maybe we should have taken him to a different school."

"No matter where you are, peer pressure is there. What did you do?" Julian asked lacing his hands behind his back.

"Do?" Killian asked chafing Kit's clammy hand.

"Was there trouble before the last incident?" Julian inquired as Killian covered Kit up more with her blanket.

"There were fights, but I'd talk to him and it would stop. He never lied or stole. He got good grades, but no one ever came to our house just to hang with him. His mother and I would hang with him when we could. Was that bad of us?" Killian asked glancing at a hang nail.

"Was it bad what our parents did? Parents love their children. They also make mistakes."

"That must be why my father and yours were fast friends at the rehab colony in New Sydney."

"Do you still mourn your mother?" Julian asked not wanting to think about Richard.

"No. She's in a better place after being tortured and killed by the Dominion." Killian said as Kit opened her eyes startling him by touching his hand.

"Jelara juice?" She asked in a whisper as Julian got a glass from the replicator and handed it to Killian who smiled thanks before helping her drink.

"Thirsty girl huh? Do you remember who came?" He asked as she smiled up at him with fluttering lashes.

"Mother and Da came. He sang a lovely lullaby like you do. You and I--was

"We were at the falls together, yes. And I being young and foolish are full of tears."

"Ah, penny, brown penny. I'm lost in the loops of his hair." She thought as they smiled before sharing a kiss as Killian felt Julian slip from the room.

Six

Rain found it was cold on Betazed just like earth as they found themselves near the door of a yellowish building. He wore boots and a trenchcoat as Reannin wore boots and a shawl from her head to her ankles. Her shawl was red and his coat was black as he wore a fur hat.

Rain was about to ring the chime when a man appeared in the doorway wearing bajoran robes.

"Are you Gade Eamure?" Rain asked noting the earring dangling from one ear and the man's ridged nose.

"I am he. Mr. and Mrs. Decklin?" He asked leading them inside to a cheery, room cozy and warm.

"Nice to meet you." Rain said shaking Gade's hand.

"Likewise." Gade said as Reannin merely smiled.

"Is my grandson well?" She asked uncovering her lavender-clad form as Rain wore blue.

"He's as well as to be expected. I know he'll be glad to see you. This way." Gade said leading them down a cream-colored hall to a room where Rafe sat on the floor meditating.

"I don't know if we should disturb him." Reannin whispered as Rafe's head bobbled up to see who was there.

"Gran! Granda! Good to see you!" Rafe exclaimed hugging both of them after bounding up from where he'd sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Good to see you too." Rain said as Rafe thought of Kit and looked guilty.

"We've been to see her. She's healing." Rain said knowing his guilt.

"She asked us to check on you. How are you?" Reannin asked smoothing hair from his eyes.

"I'm being well-treated. Are you mad?" He asked as both of his grandparents smiled kindly at him.

"No, not mad. I know you had your reasons." Rain said taking a chair to sit near Rafe with Reannin on the other side of them.

"The thing is, your mother will be fine." Reannin said feeling sternness coming from Rain.

"Would you do it again?" He asked as Rafe gasped.

"No. I was horrified when I saw the repercussions of what I'd done. I didn't know what to do, but Dad did. He was so angry at first."

"I would have been angry too." Rain said patting Rafe's arm.

"Why are you here? Aren't you ashamed of me?" Rafe raged as Reannin stared in disbelief and Rain waited for him to cease.

"Why did you do it?" Rain asked calmly as Rafe stood up and turned away.

"Rafe, Granda asked you a question." Reannin said feeling anger, frustration, and anguish coming from him.

"I poisoned your daughter! Are you not angry?"

"What good will it do being angry about something you cannot control?" Rain asked still seated as Reannin held Rafe in her arms.

"You are troubled, Darling. What will help?" She asked as Gade entered the room and handed Rafe a glass of juice waiting for him to drink it.

"Thank you." Rafe said calming a little before handing back his empty glass.

"Just doing my job." He said disappearing as Rain and Reannin knew it was time to leave.

"Clouds overhead." Rafe said as Reannin led him over to his bed and tucked him in.

"We will come back. We love you." She said kissing his head as Rain moved beside her and hugged Rafe as his eyes fluttered calmly closed.

"How is he?" Gade asked as Rain and Reannin searched out his office.

"That's what we'd like to know." Rain said holding his wife's hand.

"Please, come in and sit down." Gade said as Rain helped Reannin to a chair before sitting beside her with folded arms.

"Well?" Rain asked looking fierce.

"You are Kit's parents and Killian's inlaws. I suppose we can discuss Rafe." Gade said opening a file on his screen.

"Good. Your prognosis." Rain uttered as Reannin sat as close as she could to him.

"I have examined Rafe. He has a high IQ."

"That sounds promising." Reannin said knowing it was not.

"Rafe has psychotic tendencies much like Lon Sudor. Betazoids who are born with no telepathic powers feel isolated and alone." Gade explained as Reannin imagined how she'd feel if she was not who she was or had the powers she did.

"What are you doing for him?" Rain asked impatiently wanting to leave this place for home.

"He's being given Anti-psychotic medication and we talk with him. He's prone to outbursts as you witnessed earlier."

"What will become of him then?" Reannin questioned worriedly.

"Nothing will become of him. He'll be fine. He just needs tlc and his medication. Perhaps his parents will take him home. I'm just not sure yet." Gade finished as they thanked him and left.

Seven

Dominion occupation of Betazed

"Kin, Rob's here." Kit said finding Killian in his study with Sisco and his party.

"Come in, Rob. Thanks for joining us." Killian said as Rob gazed at Sisco and the others confused.

"We're friends, Killian. Did you think I would not come?" Rob asked procuring water from the replicator on the nearby wall.

"No, I knew you would come. Do you want to sit down?" Killian asked after Rob had gulped the contents of his glass down.

"What I want is to know what's going on here. You have Federation officers armed in your house. Shouldn't I be concerned?" Rob asked putting his glass away.

"You know what this is about." Killian said as Rob nodded.

"Armed Federation officers on Betazed. It must have to do with the Dominion and it's occupation here." He said finally taking a seat.

"We have powerful minds, Rob. We can make the Dominion leave if we only ask for help." Killian explained as Rob listened.

"Killian, we are doctors not soldiers. What do you think we can do?"

"You and I are heirs of Betazed. We have powerful minds. If we all work together, we can make them leave."

"And will it be just you and I?" Rob asked feeling tired from the days work.

"You and I know people. All we have to do is ask. There are the Cirxe's, Manx's, Troi's, and others if we just ask." Killian finished as Rob rose to leave.

"I guess we can ask." He said turning to go.

"Don't you think we owe ourselves revenge for my mother and your parents?" Killian asked as Rob twisted about to face him.

"Revenge is for Klingons my friend."

"Then how about liberation. This was a peaceful, unguarded planet. I want my family to be safe. Don't you feel the same?" Killian asked as Rob knew he knew he'd run away from a Jemhadar soldier who had killed his arrogant father.

"I believe you know how I feel." Rob said marching out as Killian watched him go.

"No tension there." Kira said as Killian rested in his chair.

"Rob is a friend, but there is guilt in his life. His father told a Jemhadar soldier he could not kill him."

"I think he learned he was wrong the hard way." Sisco said as Killian rose again with weapon in hand.

"Time to rally the troops." He said going to kiss his wife and son before leaving with Sisco and the others as Kitrin Kiterin prayed before a Jemhadar soldier stormed her home and took her and Rafe who was five to face an army of telepaths.

"Stop where you are if you treasure your family." The soldier said stopping Killian in his tracks.

"I want no trouble here." Killian said slowly turning to face the man with his big phaser rifle pointed at Kit and Rafe.

"Then you will forget your inserection and surrender to the Dominion."

"And if I do not?" Killian questioned as Sisco and the others took up defensive stances around them in a wooded area.

"Then your wife and child will die." The soldier said pushing Kit and Rafe to their knees in the dirt as Killian's cool fecaud came undone.

"Back away and you will live." Killian said menacingly pointing his phaser at the soldier's head.

"Kin, put down the phaser. We are a peaceful people." Kit said not wanting her beautiful husband to become a killer.

"We were peaceful before this war and this occupation. No one would have died if you were not in peril."

"Enough! They will die if you do not surrender." The soldier warned as Killian felt like he was on fire as he fired first, followed by Sisco and the others as the soldier fell.

Infirmary

"Kin! Put down the phaser!" Kit screamed bolting up in bed as strong arms encircled her.

"Easy now. You were dreaming." Killian said as her heart raced and her pulse jumped.

"Kit, you're healing nicely. You have to calm down." Julian said calmly as she felt dizzy.

"Don't shoot him! Don't!" She screamed again as Killian froze unable to help.

"Sit down, Kin." Julian ordered before giving Kitrin a hypo spray as her screams died and her panic ended.

"Sorry." Killian said slowly as Julian scanned his vitals finding his heart had stopped before resuming beating just like his pulse had slowed and almost stopped.

"You're in shock, Killian. Let me help you." Julian said as Killian focused on his friend's blue, Starfleet issue uniform as he let him help him to a bed.

"What's happening? Imzadi?" He thought as Julian gave him a hypo spray next as Killian saw the Jemhadar soldier fall with bursts of phaser fire around them.

"Report, Doctor." Sisco inquired as Julian was glad to leave the Infirmary for a time and meet with Sisco in his office above Ops.

"Kitrin is recovering from the poison slowly but nicely. It was KITARIAN."

"And Dr. Kiterin?" Sisco asked knowing of the past hours events.

"His wife had a memory of the Dominion. It triggered Killian's memory and he went into shock."

"He killed a Jemhadar soldier. I remember." Sisco said holding his chin in his hand.

"I think he's been on autopilot since Kitrin became ill. He just needs rest." Julian said rising to leave.

"Is that your professional opinion?"

"Yes, Captain." Bashir said standing still until Sisco dismissed him as he quickly made his way back to duty.

Eight

Killian slowly opened his eyes and surveyed lights over a bed he was lying in. He was about to get out of bed when Julian appeared.

"Stay where you are. You need to rest." Julian ordered as Killian grinned.

"If I'm in bed, I must be sick or tired. What happened?" He inquired as Julian brought a chair over to sit in.

"Kit had a dream about the Dominion."

"I remember now. I froze up. Sorry." He said closing his eyes guiltily.

"You did what you had to. You are fairing better than Rob I've read." Julian finished as Killian winced.

"Well, Rob has always been Rob."

"What does that mean? There are Betazoids who hate him and are ashamed of him. You aren't one of them?" Julian asked handing him some water.

"Thanks. Do you remember that day he came to my house?"

"I recall him grabbing a glass of water before he joined us."

"If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed the pill he took from his pocket. Rob was given medicine by his mother. He became addicted."

"Was he afflicted when he helped us?" Julian asked in alarm.

"No. He was in control then. The medicine broke down and he almost killed his wife. I'm on the board that deals with criminal matters. I convinced the judge and Admiral Klaxon it would be better for Rob if he go to a prison hospital instead of a real prison."

"I see. How did he end up with the Orion Syndicate then?" Julian asked as Killian frowned.

"He was given a house to live in and they kidnapped him. A Starfleet Captain rescued him before he killed the captain. Then I talked the judge and Admiral Klaxon into sending him to another facility where he could be treated by a doctor. The doctor turned out to be his real father."

"So is he in a rehab colony then?" Julian asked not read up on the subject enough to know.

"No. He was really violent and another doctor found a surgery that could take away the violence. However, my friend Rob who once was a brilliant doctor has the mind equivalent to a six-year-old."

"I'm sorry. That must be hard." Julian said thinking of the time he'd almost died and thought his genetics were coming undone.

"He's with his real mother and father. They care for him as much as they can. He also has a nurse."

"Do you require a nurse?" Kit asked standing before them in green.

"A man should be so lucky to have such a nurse." Killian said as Kit smiled.

"You look better." Julian said knowing the poison was finally out of her system.

"I feel better, thank you. You are as brilliant as Killian if not more." She said gazing at him mischievously.

"What are you planning?" He asked anticipately.

"Julian, can I use your office?"

"Of course." Julian said as they brought in a stretcher for Killian to lie on just like Kit had when he'd washed her.

"Killian, I didn't think you were trying to grow the Sacred Chalice of Reeks between your toes." She said before drying him as he laughed.

"What do you mean? I wash between my toes." He protested as she dressed him in burgundy pajamas before leading him back to his bed.

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Just until you've rested. You're exhausted. Besides, when you wake, we'll go to Quarke's." She said kissing his mouth as he closed his eyes smiling.

"Now, there's a plan."

Nine

"You look like a Dublin morning." Rain complimented seeing his daughter on his screen that afternoon.

"Such a charmer. Thank you. Did you see Rafe?" She asked seated in a chair near Killian's occupied biobed.

"Yes, we saw him. He's ok if you like." Rain said narrowing his eyes.

"I know that look. He's not fine and we all know it. Tell me the truth." She said as he sat in a chair near a table with a bowl of fruit in the center.

"All right, Daughter. I should know how perceptive you are. Rafe is on medication because he has psychotic tendencies. That's what the Bajoran doctor said. He did have an outburst while we were there." Rain finished drumming his fingernails on the polished wood.

"Yes. The poison was a cry for help. I have an idea." She said as Rain ran a hand through his hair.

"Does your husband agree?" He asked knowing Killian was right on top of his family's life.

"Yes. Would you take Rafe with you to live on earth. There are more nontelepaths there." She said as rain smiled big.

"Can I take him fishing?" He asked as she laughed inside herself.

"You can teach him anything you want except cursing."

"Deal. I expect to see you more also."

"You will see me more than ever with my baby there." She said as they blew kisses at each other before their screens went dark.

"You can tell your father I'm grateful." Killian whispered as Kit smoothed hair from his eyes.

"He knows that. Your his son." She said brushing a kiss to his forehead.

"We will have dinner at Quarke's, and then we should go and see Rafe." He said kissing her knuckles as she giggled out loud.

"I like the way you think." She said as she wore a yellow dress and Killian wore a green suit as they entered Quarke's promptly at 2000 hours to have dinner with Miles, Keiko, Julian, and Judziah Dax.

"Here you go, Doctor." Quarke said handing him a box that Kit saw was familiar. A box with a carved face like his laughing.

"What is that?" She asked him as he grinned before passing it over to her.

"It's a present. Open it."

"Oh, you. I don't have a present for you." She said opening it to find a pair of white gold earrings like the one's she wore in her ears and a ring set with an emerald and Rafe's birthstone.

"I think she likes it." Keiko said as tears filled her eyes and she took Killian's hand.

"You've already stolen my heart. What else can I give?" She thought as he smiled lazily at her.

"You gave me Rafe. That's all I need." He thought helping her change old jewelry for new as they found they were left alone.

Ten

Rafe sat on the carpet cross-legged meditating when he felt people had entered his room. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to see his mother wearing pink as tears came to his eyes when she advanced toward him with open arms.

"I forgive you." She said as he let her hold him as he cried.

"I was afraid you would die. I was so horrified when I saw what the poison had done."

"I know. Your father and I wanted to help you, but we now know we cannot do it on our own." She said as he gazed up at her with scared eyes.

"Your mother and I have come up with an idea." Killian said dressed in black as Rain and Reannin stood near the door in pink and green.

"I will not stay here?" Rafe asked letting his fear leave him for now.

"No. Your father and I think you would fair on earth. We would see you as often as possible, but you are to live with your grandparents and do as they say." She said as Rafe turned his back to her.

"So, you push me off on them because you can't help? Is that how it is?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"No. We're still your parents, but you have trouble because you have no telepathy. Earth is better." Kit said knowing she could not touch him just now.

"You go to earth or you stay here. It's up to you. You'll still have medication because you need it." Killian said without emotion.

"Always the doctor huh?" Rafe smarted as Killian said nothing.

"We'd love to have you. Everyone just wants what's best for you." Rain said moving to embrace his grandson heedless of his temper.

"Aren't you afraid I'll poison your cocoa?" He asked with a sneer that made Kit cringe.

"I don't drink cocoa. Up to you." Rain said as Eamure appeared with juice for Rafe, watching him drink it before he left.

"I can be a handful." He warned turning to face his family.

"What child isn't?" Rain asked thinking of Kit and paint staining their living room rug.

"You'll come often?" He asked moving to hug Killian who finally smiled.

"I have a shuttle and your mother does know how to fly it."

"So I won't see you?" Rafe asked bowing his head sadly.

"You'll see me every other day if not between two days. I do have work, but you and your mother come first. Hear me?" He asked moving Rafe's eyes to meet his.

"Yes. Thank you. Thank you, All. I accept." Rafe said as Killian signed papers to set Rafe off to earth as Julian set off on a mission to a Federation outpost in the Daga Sector needing medical help.

Part two: Eleven

Julian Bashir was on his way back to Deep Space Nine from the Daga Sector after he'd just helped a colony with their medical concerns. He reclined in his seat in the cockpit of the Run-about when all systems began to break down.

"There is a gliche in the warp nasals." The computer warned as Julian sprang up and ran to take a look.

"Weapons are down." The computer announced five minutes later as Julian's nimble fingers raced to fix the nasals.

"One problem at a time, Computer."

"Shields down 20 percent." The computer announced ten minutes later as Julian noticed an M-class planet looming before him on his screen.

"Computer, how far to the M-class planet onscreen?" He asked laying in coordinates at the helm.

"you are fifteen minutes from the planet's surface."

"Head for the planet." Julian said after repairing the shields, buckling in for a landing.

Krisha Noel stood before an old-century sink with two pills in hand. She stared out a window above it as she watched Julian's shuttle land near her door. She was rooted to the spot. Should she run and hide like when the soldiers came she wondered as Julian wore a fur coat headed for her door.

"Hello. Is anyone here?" Julian called finding Krisha still standing in the kitchen waiting to see what he'd do.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Julian Bashir. I'm a Federation doctor." He said smiling as she smiled before filling a cup with water, swallowing her pills as he watched curiously.

"Krisha Noel." She said extending a hand before moving to check the oven.

"Nice to meet you. What are you doing?" He asked staring curiously at the oven as she wore thick oven mits on her hands.

"Checking chicken. Stay for dinner?"

"I wouldn't want to impose." He said as she smiled.

"Have enough. Lone long. Please stay." She said as he knew this would be a safe haven until Sisco and the others arrived.

"Thank you. Can I help?"

"Set table." She said setting butter and jam on the table.

"I can do that." He said taking two plates, bowls, and cups from the cupboard before taking silverware from a drawer.

"Thank you." She said dishing up food after sitting a pitcher of lemonade on the table that Julian poured them drinks from.

"Thank you for dinner. Where are your parents?" He asked cutting her meat.

"Soldiers come. Take away." She said sadly as eating commenced.

Twelve

"Prepare guestroom." She said coming to find him once the table was cleared.

"Thank you. You are a gracious hostess." He said following her to a room left from hers that was royal blue when hers was pink.

"Mother teach manners. Will this do?" She asked as he could see the stars from the window near a comfy bed.

"I think this will be fine. Thanks. Did your father ever tuck you in?"

"Father tuck. Mother tuck. Take turns." She said following him to her room as he pulled down her covers so she could climb in.

"I'm not far. Don't be afraid tomorrow when others come. They are my friends." He said covering her up as she nodded.

"Glad here. Excited." She said hugging him before he went back to the blue room, took off his shoes, and covered up himself.

0700 hours

We've arrived, Doctor." Sisco said shaking Julian from a slight sleep.

"Good to see you, Captain." Julian said rising from bed, putting on his shoes to give them a tour of the house except for Krisha's room.

"What a big kitchen." Benjamine said gazing at stores of food that was in no means replicated.

"You should see Commander Noel's study." Julian said taking them there next as Krisha awoke to multiple voices.

"Friends." She told herself rising from bed, replicating a rich, yellow outfit with laces on the front before going to face her company.

"Krisha, this is Captain Benjamine Sisco."

"Hello there. We're here to help." He said as she smiled up at his kind, dark face.

"Uncle Ben? Make rice?" She queried as they laughed.

"Captain Benjamine, not uncle. I do know how to make rice though."

"Krisha, This is Jake Sisco, Major Kira Nerys, and Lieutenant Judziah Dax." Julian introduced as Krisha shook hands.

"Kira Bajoran. Judziah, Trill."

"How do you know that?" Kira asked impressed.

"Have book. Daddy teach."

"How about Jake and I make lunch." Sisco suggested as Krisha clapped her hands in delight.

"Something new." She said brightly when Julian handed her two pills and a glass of water.

"Let me be a doctor and a friend to you. Ok?"

"Yes. See home?" She asked placing her cup in a nearby replicator.

"I showed them if you don't mind." Julian said as she watched Judziah make a fire in the hearth.

"Good. Daddy proud of study." She said with wistful eyes.

"Starfleet will appreciate his work." Judziah said as Krisha sat near Julian on a burgundy sofa.

"Dad says lunch is ready." Jake said leading everyone into the kitchen as they waited to sit down.

Thirteen

"Where should we sit?" Captain Sisco asked as Krisha led him to the head of the table.

"Sit here. Pray for us." She said as he smiled before taking his seat.

"I can do that." He said as Jake sat on his left and Judziah sat on his right.

"I'll sit across from Julian." Kira said seating to Jake's left as Julian sat at Judziah's right and Krisha took the end chair.

"Ready." She said folding her arms as everyone else followed suit.

"Lord, thank you for bringing us to this home. We're thankful to help Krisha. Please bless this food and help us to be safe. We're thankful for Krisha's friendship. Amen."

"Amen." They all said in unison before beginning to eat.

"There are many more cultures on Deep Space Nine." Sisco said hoping Krisha would come willingly when it came time to go.

"What is Deep Space Nine?" She asked letting a bite of jam-covered roll melt in her mouth.

"It's a space station where we all live. I'm the captain and Kira is my First Officer."

"Home here." She said drinking some juice.

"Krisha, Captain Sisco would like you to come with us. You can't wish to stay here alone after we've come can you?" Julian asked as Krisha's face twisted.

"My home. What happen? Take away?" She gasped as Julian rose from the table and took her hand.

"Have you had enough to eat?" He asked helping her from her chair.

"Thank you. It good. Tired." She said turning to follow Julian to her room where he put her to bed.

"Captain Sisco doesn't want to hurt you. We all want to help you. I can't let you stay here alone in good conscience. I'm sorry if you're upset." He said covering her up.

"Like you. Take things?" She asked hugging him.

"I'm sure you can take whatever you like. I'm sure we can wait one more day. I won't let anyone harm you." He said leaving before leaving her door a quarter of an inch open.

Fourteen

"Is she all right?" Captain Sisco asked once Julian had returned.

"She understands about leaving, but she's Aphasic. She could have tantrums, but the medication controls that. She will come with us, but I said she could bring what she likes." Julian said as Sisco nodded in agreement as Julian watched Kira and Judziah clear the table.

"You and Dax stay here with her, Doctor. The rest of us will stay on the Defiant until morning. Understood?"

"Understood." Julian agreed as Sisco, Jake, and Kira took their leave as Julian and Judziah sat together near a strong fire.

"It must have been hard for her when soldiers came and stole her family away." Judziah said warming her hands.

"I remember being six on Adigeon Prime. Being young can be upsetting at times."

"How old do you think Krisha is?"

"Oh, I don't know. How old would you think she is?"

"About twelve."

"It's become late. See you in the morning." He said finding her a yellow room to sleep in before going back to the blue room himself.

Krisha sat at the table she'd eaten at earlier between Crysto and Sheelore. They were eating dinner as she held her napkin on her lap and tried to eat daintily. She knew her mother watched her and would not be pleased if she make a mistake. Her father on the other hand, ate as sloppily as he could to upset Mother Krisha thought as Sheelore averted her eyes from him.

"What did you learn today, Krisha?" She asked nibbling cheese.

"Learn more cooking." Krisha said plopping olives in her mouth.

"Cooking is a good skill. What about sewing?" Sheelore asked buttering a roll.

"Can't sew. Hard." She said averting her eyes.

"Face me when you speak. It's rude not to." She admonished as Crysto gave her a warning look.

"Not all people sew. Certain people are given certain talents." He explained sipping coffee.

"What about cleaning? I've seen you clear the table."

"Make beds. Clear up things."

"Very good. Ready for bed?" Sheelore asked after Krisha had cleared the table.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Krisha. I'll be here when you wake." He said kissing her for what was the last time.

"Goodnight. Love you." She said as her mother took her hand and led her away.

"I'm hard on you because I want you to be able to make it in the world. I love you. Do you understand that?" Sheelore asked tucking Krisha into bed.

"Love you. Understand." Krisha said as a door crashed open in the distance and booted feet stormed the house.

"Hide yourself." Sheelore hissed before rushing from the room.

"You are prisoners of the Jemhadar. Victory is life." Krisha heard as she couldn't think where to hide and panicked.

Fifteen

"Krisha, you need to wake up." Bashir whispered in her ear as she opened her eyes and collapsed in his arms crying.

"What's happened?" Judziah asked concerned.

"Soldiers come. Forgot hide. Mother scream. Father say nothing."

"It's cold. Have this." Judziah said handing Krisha a mug of cocoa.

"Thank you." She said watching Judziah stoke the embers of the dead fire into life again.

"My husband is a klingon if it surprises you I can stoke a fire." Judziah grinned as Krisha giggled.

"Have ridges?"

"Yes, he does. All Klingons do. Do you know what Ferengi's look like?"

"Weird teeth." She said as they all laughed.

"It's early yet. Do you think you'd like to return to bed until time to go?" Julian asked concerned about her health.

"Yes. When leave?"

"When your things are packed and you're ready to go. Ok?"

"Ok." She said hugging him again before settling to sleep.

"Should we be jealous of Krisha?" Judziah teased as Julian smiled.

"Jealous of a child? Go ahead. I'm going back to bed before we have to be up." He shot back as Judziah did the same.

0800 hours

"Time to wake up, Krisha." Julian said shaking her gently as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Friend." She said rising from bed wearing a pair of peach pajamas.

"What do you want to take with you? Captain Sisco wants to get started soon." He said as she began shoving items she didn't need into the replicator. She ended up with a bag that held a book of aliens, a Shirley Temple doll with trunk, and a big, stuffed, pink unicorn.

"Ready. Not need clothes. Bring replicator." She said placing a portable replicator in her bag.

"Did your father give that to you?" He asked as she took his hand to leave.

"Yes. Ok pajamas?"

"Yes, I think so. You can rest on the Defiant. We're sharing quarters if that's ok." He said leading her out of the house to the ship that was docked just a few feet from her door.

"Like that. Need you." She said as Judziah joined them at the hatch of the ship.

"Don't be afraid. You'll like Deep Space Nine." Judziah said as Krisha nodded, smiling.

"Friends. Have Julian and Judziah. Not scared." She said as the hatch opened and they boarded the ship.

"Ready to go?" Captain Sisco asked as Krisha nodded to him and waved on her way by.

"Is it ok that she's wearing pajamas. She's not an early riser." Julian said before following Krisha to their quarters.

"We should all be able to wear pajamas at some point." Sisco muttered as Jake grinned.

Sixteen

Space Station Deep Space Nine: 1800 hours

"We've arrived, Krisha. Would you like to get dressed before we enter the station?" Julian asked shaking her awake again.

"Yes. I dress." She said rising from her bunk as Julian left the room so she could have privacy. She took off her peach pajamas and pulled on a pink, taffeta dress and braided her hair.

"You look pretty." Judziah complimented as Krisha stepped from the room into the corridor to look for Julian.

"Thank you. You pretty too." She said taking Judziah's hand so they could disembark.

"Don't be afraid. Everyone is nice here." Judziah said as Julian appeared smiling.

"My, you are pretty. Ready to go?"

"Ready. Julian ready?" She asked letting go of Judziah's hand so she could take Julian's.

"I'm ready if you are. Krisha, this is my friend, Chief Miles O'Brien. He's Chief of Operations. Miles, this is Krisha Noel." Julian introduced as Miles was tinkering with a jeffrey's tube.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry if I don't shake your hand. I'm a little busy."

"No problem. Press on." She said hearing a chuckle come from the tube.

"I'll introduce you to Constable Odo." He said leading her to Odo's office where Quarke was complaining about false arrest.

"You can't prove anything." The ferengi said as Krisha stared at his ears.

"Can I help you, Doctor?" Odo asked grumpily.

"I just wanted to introduce you. This is Krisha Noel. This is Odo and that's Quarke." He said as Quarke grimaced at them as Krisha gazed at his teeth.

"Haven't you seen a Ferengi before?" He asked bemused.

"In book."

"I see. Maybe you could come to my bar. Play dobbo or have a few drinks."

"Quarke, we're in the middle of something." Odo said as Julian smirked before leading Krisha away.

"Cute girl. I don't think she has money though."

"Not where your concerned. Get out of my office. I'll be watching you." Odo warned as Quarke stalked off.

"What's new?" Quarke muttered as Odo smiled himself.

"Well, Doctor. Who do we have here?" Garack asked as they'd strolled by his shop.

"Krisha, this is Garack. He's a friend." Julian said as she tried to hide behind him.

"I see you know about Cardassians." Garack said as she saw him mending some pants.

"Taylor?" She asked moving closer to watch.

"Yes. I used to be a citizen of Cardassia, but I was exiled here and am forced to do this."

"Good work." She said as Julian stood near the door.

"Garack and I have lunch together and debate topics. He's ok." Julian explained as Krisha smiled.

"Friend." She said patting his narled hand as he smiled liking her courage.

"Wait a minute. You might like this." Garack said handing Krisha a pink ribbon.

"It pretty. Thank you." She said putting it in her hair.

"No, thank you. You show courage when you were afraid of me at first. Come back."

"Ok. Bye." She waved as Julian smiled at Garack before taking Krisha to the Infirmary.

"This is where I work. I think someone is here to see you." Julian said as he saw a line of patients waiting to see him.

"Who here?" She asked puzzled as A familiar man took her hand.

"So, you're finally here." The tall, Betazoid smiled taking her hand as she almost cried.

"Kin! How here?" She cried throwing her arms around him.

"Julian sent me a communicae about you on the Defiant. I've been looking for you. Are you doing ok?" He asked looking her over with careful eyes.

"Fine. Meet friends. Julian rescue me."

"I'm glad. Are you still taking your medication?" He asked as she climbed onto his lap.

"Yes. This morning."

"Krisha, I'd like it if you came with me to Betazed. Would you like that?" Killian asked as Krisha looked sad.

"Not see Julian?"

"You can see Julian whenever you like. You can send communicae's also. What do you say? Kit is waiting to see you." He said as Krisha bit her lip looking upset.

"Just got here. Left home."

"You couldn't stay alone anymore. Weren't you lonely there? Your parents are gone." He said as Krisha looked at him and screamed.

"No! Go away!" She screamed as Julian came over to see what was wrong.

"Krisha, it's ok. Come here." Julian said as she sat on his lap.

"Sorry. Make noise." She said as everyone went back to their business.

"Don't be sorry. You're just a little upset. Breathe with me." Julian said as they took some deep breaths before he rubbed her back and she fell asleep.

"How did you do that?" Killian asked in awe.

"Instinct I guess. She might have been overstimulated."

"Do you think she'll come with me?"

"I think she needs a little more time. She's been shuffled from home to a ship to here. Just give her a day or two."

"She likes you." Killian said holding a sleeping Krisha on his lap.

"I like her. I'll ask for quarters for you. Can you stay?"

"I can stay for a day or two, but that's all. I have to get back."

"I understand. Excuse me. I--"

"You have patients. I'll get us some quarters." Killian said carrying Krisha with him.

"You can leave her here if you like until you find quarters."

"That might help. Thanks." Killian said tucking Krisha into a biobed until his return.

Seventeen

Krisha opened her eyes. She found herself in a bed in quarters and not the infirmary. She rose from bed and saw Killian working on a data pad nearby.

"Betazed?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"No, not yet. Julian thought it better if we stay a day or two. Would you like that?"

"What do?" She asked gazing at his pad.

"Reports. I have people with special needs on Betazed where I work. Are you hungry?" He asked turning off his pad after saving his work.

"Krisha special needs?"

"I think so. Do you?" He asked handing her a cup of cocoa.

"Yes. Friends there?" She asked sipping her drink.

"Yes. Kit's there. I'm there often. You don't have to be afraid." He said as she smiled.

"Kin friend. Go with Kin."

"Will you be ready tomorrow?"

"Yes. Have corndogs?"

"We can have whatever you like." He said patting her arm before replicating two plates with corndogs and fries.

0800 hours

"I have to get back soon, Krisha. Are you ready to go?" Killian asked as Krisha sat on his lap.

"See Julian still?"

"You can see Julian whenever you like." He said smoothing hair from her face.

"Say goodbye?" She asked as the chime sounded startling her.

"It's the door chime. Come in." He said as she scrambled away.

"Hi, Krisha." Julian said as she rushed to hug him.

"Come say bye?" She asked gazing at him with wide eyes.

"I guess so. You have to leave so soon, Kin?" Julian said taking a seat as Krisha climbed onto his lap.

"Heavy?"

"No. Well?" He asked gentley rocking her.

"I have a particular patient I need to get back to deal with. I thought it was agreed Krisha would come with me." Killian said with folded arms.

"Could she stay a little longer if I watched after her?"

"Can you do that? She has tantrums."

"When I found her, she was living alone. She cooked dinner, took her medication, and dressed herself. I think she can stay a bit longer."

"What if she has a tantrum?"

"I'll fit her with a device that will beam her straight to the Infirmary. Is that satisfactory?"

"Why do you want to do this, Julian?"

"I know how it is to be shuffled around from place to place. I want her to have structure just for a little while. Do you agree?"

"Krisha, do you want to come with me or stay with Julian?"

"Stay awhile?" She asked smiling cutely at the doctor.

"Oh, you have wrapped me around your finger for now." He said hugging her tight.

"Two weeks enough?"

"We'll let you know." He said beaming her belongings to his quarters before taking her hand to walk there after she kissed Killian goodbye.

"I'm coming back in two weeks. Ok?" He warned smiling as she nodded before hugging him and following Julian away.

Eighteen

Captain Sisco sat at his desk in his office working when Krisha knocked. He set aside his reports and rose stretching before opening the door.

"Ben, busy?" She asked wearing a peach dress with her hair in a braid.

"Does Dr. Bashir know you're here?" He asked as Julian came running up behind her.

"Sorry, Captain. I just turned my back for a moment." Julian stammered as Sisco gave him a blinding smile.

"Don't threat, Doctor. I don't mind her visiting me." Sisco said as Julian saw his desk littered with reports.

"What about your work?"

"I can take a break. Go and occupy yourself. I'll bring her to you when we're done."

"You're sure?" Julian inquired smoothing his hair.

"Run along, Julian. Krisha and I have something to do." Sisco said as Julian left and Krisha climbed onto Ben's lap once he had sat down in his big, leather chair.

"Thank you, Ben. Heavy?"

"No. How about a story?"

"Ready." She said making herself comfortable as Sisco laughed.

Tale of the Watti

Captain Ben Sisco stood in his quarters talking to Jake about girls as Jake laughed about his dress uniform. Jake said baggy was good when Sisco asked him how he knew that, spurring on the talk about women before Kira called him and told him the Watti ship had arrived to the station. Julian Bashir however, could not find his dress uniform and was embarrassed when Captain Sisco said it was no dress rehearsal from the moment the Watti had arrived. The Watti only wanted to play games as the senior staff gaped at them in surprise.

"I am Paulo, Master searcher of the Watti." A monitoned man said as Captain Sisco introduced his crew.

"welcome in the name of Bajor and the Federation of Planets. I'm Commander Benjamine Sisco, and on behalf of my senior staff officers; Major Kira, Lieutenant Dax, and Dr. Bashir." Sisco finished as Paulo sounded bored.

"Yes, yes. Now, where are the games?"

"You Commander?" Krisha interrupted in the present.

"Yes. When I first arrived to this post, I was Commander. I was promoted later."

"Good job." Krisha said listening as Sisco went back to his tale.

"Games?"

"We were told you have games. Quarke's. Take us to Quarke's."

"Right this way, Major Kira said as they were all perplexed about Paulo's request.

Quarke's Bar was a teaming place with dobbo wheels, people laughing, drinking, and talking as music played loud.

"Do they have money?" The blue-skinned Ferengi asked as Quarke haggled with Sisco and Dax about the new arrivals.

"we like games." Paulo answered as Quarke inquired if they were interested in what he had to offer.

",doesn't everybody?" Quarke asked beginning to tell Paulo about gambling which would put the crew in their perdicament in the game in the first place.

"Game?" Krisha asked as Sisco waved a hand for her to let him continue.

It all started when Paulo lost a game and Quarke asked him what he had to wager. The Watti showed Quarke a container that Quarke said an old Ferengi expression about good things coming in small packages. Paulo showed Quarke some sticks next as Quarke noticed them as such as Paulo said they were sought after on his planet. Quarke said he had enough sticks being his rude self. Quarke did try the Watti Alpha Current Nectar, but Quarke didn't like that either turning up his nose at it as Sisco said take the juice. Quarke wasn't interested in juice because he usually obtained latinum.

"We really have nothing to wager except this." Paulo said showing Quarke their dangerous game as his eyes lit up and he ordered the Watti some drinks.

"I have had it. Keep them happy. If they ever get tired of playing Dobbo, let me know. Goodnight." Sisco said walking away as Quarke was unhappy because the Watti had won so many times.

"What do?" Krisha asked chewing on some cheese she'd replicated from Sisco's replicator.

"Quarke cheated and the Watti caught him. They were angered by it and Quarke tried to make them happy, an that's when the Watti brought out their game ensnaring myself and my people because of greed."

"These are your players. We'll start them at the second shap."

"The second shap? Can't we start at the beginning?" Quarke asked as Paulo laughed.

"Only children start at the first shap." Paulo finished as the game involving me and my crew began.

Nineteen

Ben Sisco found himself alone in a strange place as he tried to call for help on his useless conbadge. He then tried to end the program as though it was an illusion in a hollosuite. When that didn't work, he continued walking on through a door activating a tricorder as he explored moving through door after door as the Watti said; "Move along home."

Julian screamed as Sisco found him as he explained he thought he was having a nightmare. Kira joined them next demanding to know what the yelling was when Julian asked; "Haven't you ever had to wake yourself up out of a bad dream?"

"This isn't a dream. We're guests of the Watti." Sisco announced as Kira was angry.

"What do they want?"

"I don't know yet. I just had a strange run-in with Paulo. He had said something about moving along home." Sisco finished as Julian guessed at a behavioral test as Kira protested.

"behavioral test? ,now wait a minute." Kira spouted as Dax was calm.

"There doesn't seem to be any immediate threat, Major." Dax said calmly as Kira was anxious about their predicament.

"Oh no, I'm sure all you Starfleet explorer's find this absolutely fascinating, but I'm a Bajoran administrator. This is not what I signed up for!" Kira yelled as Sisco told her he hadn't signed up for this either more calmly.

"I suggest we find our way home." Sisco suggested as Dax asked about their conbadges working.

"Do the conbadges still work? As long as we can maintain contact, it should be reasonably safe for us to split up and see if any of us can find a way out of here."

"Use your tricorders for proximity checks every two minutes, and if all else fails, just yell again, Doctor. We'll find you." Sisco said as they all began their checks.

"Long story?" Julian asked poking his head into Sisco's office after a soft knock.

"I'm almost finished, Doctor. Is there something I can help you with?" Sisco asked as Julian felt intrusive.

"It will be lunchtime soon."

"I'll be done when I get to the Alamorain part. I'll bring Krisha to the Prominaude then."

"Sounds good. Are you being good?" Julian asked as Sisco could understand Bashir's protectiveness because of Jake.

"Good girl. Eat cheese."

"Don't eat too much. We're having lunch with a Cardassian taylor." Julian said replicating a damp cloth to clean her up a bit with.

"Don't you think lunch with Garack will be boring for her?" Sisco asked knowing Bashir debated with Garack about politics and Cardassian issues Krisha might not understand.

"Jake is going to join us. Garack has something for Krisha. Do you think that will be acceptable?" Julian asked wanting to be fair to Krisha's needs.

"I think it will be fine. Jake is good at entertaining. Now, can I finish my story?" Sisco asked as Julian smiled, hugged Krisha, and dashed away.

"Ready." She said as Sisco went back to the Watti an their dangerous game.

"What next?" Krisha asked getting ansi as Sisco knew it was time to wrap it up.

"I'll get to the good part and take you to the Prominaude. Sound good?" Sisco asked as Krisha hugged him.

"Go ahead."

"how much do you wish to risk on the second shap?" Paulo asked as Quarke seemed nervous.

"Uh, is there a minimum wager?" Quarke inquired as the Watti groaned in protest.

"roll."

"Roll, but you haven't told me the rules yet." Quarke stammered as Paulo handed him two big dice.

"You're required to learn as you play. Roll." Paulo demanded as Quarke did so and they said your pieces will meet the Chandra.

"What's that mean? Is it good or bad?" Quarke wanted to know knowing deep down he had done bad.

"Neither, both."

"I don't understand."

"Some will never understand while others will consider it mere child's play." Paulo said mimicking what Commander Sisco had said earlier as if Paulo were offended.

Sisco was checking his boundaries with his tricorder when he heard a child singing off in the distance as he called his crew with his conbadge signaling he'd found something.

,Alamorain, count to four.

Alamorain, then three more.

Alamorain, if you can see.

Alamorain, you'll come with me.

The little girl kept repeating a rhyme about Alamorain as Sisco and the others had arrived there. Dax tried to talk to the girl as she chanted her rhyme, but the girl ignored her.

"Do you think we're supposed to do something?" Julian asked as Kira hurt herself because she couldn't go through an apparent ionic field like the child could.

"She steps on certain panels that must allow her to go through the fields."

"If you can see you'll come with me." Dax repeated after Julian was amazed at watching her.

"Watch this". Julian said following the girl without repeating her rhyme which shocked him because he didn't follow her song.

"I followed her footsteps." Julian said as Judziah knew what he'd done wrong.

"You didn't say the rhyme." She said as if they were all playing some childish game.

"Come on, just say the rhyme." Judziah admonished as they all followed in a line singing;

Alamorain, count to four.

Alamorain, then three more.

Alamorain, if you can see.

Alamorain, you'll come with me. Krisha sang knowing that Ben's story was at it's end.

"Thank you for story." She said after he'd walked her down to the Prominaude where Julian and Jake sat with Garack waiting.

"You're welcome. It was an incredible time." Sisco said walking away as Jake pulled out a chair for Krisha.

"Dr. Bashir said you like chicken. I hope that's ok. Jake said as Krisha glanced at a plate of barbecued chicken pieces, potato wedges, and salad.

"Like it. Thank you." She said beginning to eat as Julian and Garack talked about Cardassian literature.

Twenty

Stardate 5321.3

"Krisha, I have to talk to you." Julian said finding her playing with a Bajoran doll Garack had given her with clothes he had made for it.

"What is it?" She asked giving him her full attention.

"Killian has come for you." He said sitting beside her with his arm draped over her shoulders.

"Why? Krisha good girl."

"Krisha is a very good girl, but it has come time for her to go home."

"Go back?" She asked as Julian knew she thought of the home she'd been taken from.

"No, you'll go with Killian to Betazed. He wants to tell you something. Ok?" Julian finished as Krisha saw Killian's tall form standing near the door.

"Ok. Where you be?" She asked hugging him.

"I'll be in the Infirmary. Give him a chance." Julian said as Killian took Julian's seat.

"Hello there." He said kissing her cheek.

"Hello there. Been a good girl." She said gazing into Killian's opal eyes.

"You are always a good girl. Krisha, I want you to come home with me. Kit and I can take care of you there."

"Miss Julian."

"You'll see Julian again from time to time. Julian is a Starfleet doctor. He can't always spend time with you."

"Killian doctor." She said brushing her doll's hair.

"I don't work for Starfleet. Besides, you belong with us."

"How?"

"Crysto was my cousin. You mirror me." Killian said producing a mirror for Krisha to look in as she saw she had opal eyes matching his.

"What mean?"

"I'm your cousin. Will you come and stay with us?" He asked as she sat on his lap now gazing at him and the mirror.

"Say goodbye to Julian?"

"Yes. After all, he is my friend."

"Time to go." She said sliding off his lap, taking his hand as they made their way to Julian.

Infirmary

Julian had just treated Ensign Creto's plasma burns when Killian and Krisha entered. Julian smiled, but felt sad because Killian held a bag of hers.

"Time go. Say goodbye." She said with teary eyes.

"Don't be sad. I can come and visit." He said holding her close.

"What about Jake? No more Dumjot?"

"You can come visit here whenever you want." Julian said looking at Killian for confirmation.

"I'll bring you whenever you like. You have friends here."

"Miss Julian."

"I'll miss you too. I know you'll be a good girl until we see each other again. Right?"

"Yes. Bye-bye." She said as they hugged once more before Killian took her hand, said goodbye, and led her away to his shuttle to leave.

"It's been a pleasure having you here." Captain Sisco told Krisha as she hugged him, Jake, Kira, and Judziah last. She then hugged Garack who beat a hasty retreat afterwards.

"You are all my friends. I'll see you soon." Krisha said waving goodbye as they all laughed.

Epilogue: Betazed

Killian, Kiterin, Rafe, Krisha, Rain, and Reannin sat on a blanket between two viny trees in the Jelara Jungle. Rafe and Krisha played Dumjot as Rain and Reannin ate utaberries. Killian held Kit in his arms as they watched tropical birds fly overhead.

"It's so warm here and Earth is so cold now."Reannin said holding Rain's hand.

"It's winter on Earth. Want to take a walk?" Rain asked rising before helping her to her feet.

"Will we get lost?"

"We better not since you were born here." Rain said with twinkling eyes.

"We'll see you back at home." Kit said packing up the picnic basket as Killian folded the blanket.

"How do you like it here, Krisha?" Rafe asked as they walked towards Killian's hovercraft.

"Like Kit and Kin. Like warmth." She said as he helped her into the craft and sat beside her.

"I like it here from time to time, but maybe you can come to Earth sometime."

"I think that can be arranged." Killian said as his craft rose into the air and headed home.

1600 hours

"Time to go." Rain said finding Rafe in his room reading.

"Will Krisha come to visit soon?" He asked lunging off the bed, taking up a bag as he followed Rain out to an awaiting shuttlecraft.

"Surprise!" Krisha yelled as Rafe boarded.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she laughed at the shocked look on his face.

"We all go. Stay week." She said as Rafe threw back his head and laughed.

"Now, why am I not surprised?"

The End.


End file.
